Ilookaftersickspencer
by masterlokiseverus159
Summary: Carly comes home one day to find her poor brother isn't feeling too well and not actually doing anything about it. Can Carly help him get better and fast. It's a race against time and a fever. This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review:
1. Chapter 1 A foggy mind

Chapter 1-foggy mind

Spencer's pov

I grab a pillow and head quickly to the sofa. I HAD had these plans to build the worlds biggest samurai guinea pig sculpture, but that all went out the window when I woke up this morning. My head was pounding and I couldn't focus or think straight. My hair was stuck to my head this morning which was also pretty weird. I couldn't even remember what I was doing yesterday to make me feel so strange. That was odd too...

Carly's pov

I stalked through the building remembering to duck when lewburt and his wart passed by (geeze that guy is creepy) and headed to the appartment. As I opened the door I noticed something was off. Actually a couple of things were off. Firstly it was quiet, as in the kind of quiet when the place is empty. Second...where was the most loved mess? The paints, the paper, the clay-it was suddenly non-existant. Wait, where was the most loved Spencer?

"Spence?"

No answer so I try again,

"Spencer? Where are you?"

Same result. What was going on?

"SPENCER! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"right here, Carls" a small voice replyed.

I spun around only to see my dear brother shaking and bright red. It was clear something was wrong. His face was flushed a brilliant red and his eyes had the typical glassy sick-puppy dog look. You'd think he would be unable to stand but he somehow manages to pull it off. As his pale hand leaned on the kitchen counter he stared up and smiled.

"How was school today Carls?"

Then I wanted to smack him. He's asking about me and he can't even stop shaking. He's so sick and not in bed because of my day at SCHOOL.

"Spencer your not well and you need to rest. I'm gonna make sure of it cuz quite frankly your not doing a very good job of it!"

"Carly i'm fine, I-"

"so where's the sculpture?"

"look I-"

"Where are the paints? Spencer?"

"I've just been busy"

"What exactly have you been doing? I bet you haven't even seen yourself in the mirror yet. Have you checked your temperature yet?"

He knew I was right. I could tell from a while away. The only busy thing he'd probably been doing was lying down on the sofa and shaking like crazy. I didn't care now of what he said. I was gonna get him better and I was gonna do it right. I couldn't have my brother so sick.


	2. Chapter 2 A drifting mind

Chapter 2- A drifting mind

Spencer's pov

I knew she was right. Somewhere along the line I had worked out I wasn't well but was I really that bad? She was glaring at me with the same look mother used to have. I didn't know what I had done wrong if I was honest. I mean I only asked about her day at school and then she was staring me down like I was an evil murderer or something.

"I haven't checked my temperature yet"

"lie down"

"Wait what?"

"Go and lie down on the couch. Il bring some stuff and do some evaluating."

I had no idea what she meant but I did as she said-lay down horizontally across the sofa. She bolted to her room (making a lot of noise) and charged back down the stairs, carrying what look like a mini doctors kit.

"Carly what is that?"

"Only to be used in emergencies like this, Spence"

"But i'm not that bad. It's just a slight fever"

She ignored me completely as she sat down next to my legs and began poking a thermometer at my mouth. As she placed it in my mouth I felt my face heat up slightly (Wow, talk about role reverse) and looked up at Carly. She was staring rather intently at her watch. God she reminds me so much of mom. Only mom would ever stare down like that, or even get angry about me whenever I was sick. I never understood why actually. I might wanna ask Carly at some point. Wait... is she talking to me?

"...and you should have been in bed..."

She's looking at the blury thermometer now and saying more but I can't seem to hear then:

"Spencer, can you hear me?"

"Wait, what just happened?" I reply with my smart answer. Did I just pass out? I can kind of feel that zoning out sensation coming back again.

"Spence stay with me! Eyes on me Spencer, it's gonna be ok. I'm gonna call some help ok?"

But I don't answer cuz there are white spots clouding my vision. Everything blurs into a black and grey sea and the last thing I hear before I pass out completely is from Carly.

"SPENCER!NO!"


	3. Chapter 3 A sleeping mind

Chapter 3

Carly's pov

I hadn't realised until the thermometer had bleeped. How quickly Spence was becoming pale.

"You know Spencer, if you weren't feeling well you could have called me or something. I'm sorry I was mad but I was just really worried about the state you were in. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you and the fact that you weren't taking any care of yourself just annoyed me. And you should have been in bed..."

The thermometer bleeps and I take it out of his mouth to check. Its 38 degrees cellcius. Thats dangerously high.

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor. What do you think? Spence?"

His eyes are closed and he's breathing heavily. Panic fills me as I realise my brother is unconsious-not a good sign.

"Spencer, can you hear me?"

His eyes flutter open but it's clear he's struggling to stay awake.

"What just happened?" He somehow manages to croak out.

"Spence stay with me! Eyes on me Spencer, i'm gonna call some help ok?"

He's drifting and I can see it. Whatever red had brushed his face was now replaced by a ghostly pale white colour. And then his eyes close completely.

"SPENCER!NO!"

I just freak out. This has never happened before so I grab my phone and desperately try to call Sam and Freddie but not before a doctor. Now I sit and wait. And hope that my brother will be alright.

* * *

"He's burning up. You should loosen his clothes, bring him some water every now and be sure to keep tabs on his temperature"

"Alright, doc"

"And if he gets any worse, bring him in"

"Ok, will do"

The doctor packed his bag and said farewell at the door. Sam and Freddie stood over the couch looking down at the now sleeping form.

"Carls, how long has he been like this?"

"I'm not sure. since we were at school Sam and I think this morning. He did look quite tired"

"Well lets try to get him to relax now. I'm sure we can take care of him"

"Yeah...we will"


End file.
